


House of Flies

by m3aculpa



Series: Blood Music [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee, Glee/Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover
Genre: Blood Drinking, Community: 10_hurt_comfort, M/M, Murder, Object Insertion, Rape/Non-con References, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3aculpa/pseuds/m3aculpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is terrorizing Lima when Spike calls after finding himself in a spot of trouble. Kurt's premonition seems to be right; everything will change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Flies

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** House of Flies  
>  **Fandom:** Glee/Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover **  
> Rating:** Hard R  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Kurt, Spike, Spike/Kurt, Puck, Finn, mentions of Karofsky and Azimio  
>  **Warnings:** Set after 4x7 "The Initiative" and partially during 4x8 "Pangs" of Buffy (also to make sure we're on the same page; Spike has not shacked up with Harmony. Eew) - screwy timelines, in other words. Spike's language. Non-graphic foreign object rape. Mostly off-screen murder.  
>  **Word count:** 2168  
>  **Summary** : Kurt is terrorizing Lima when Spike calls after finding himself in a spot of trouble. Kurt's premonition seems to be right; everything will change.  
> 

When Spike seemed to drop off the surface of the earth, at first Kurt wasn’t too worried. It might have been because he was to busy extracting his vengeance on those who had wronged him when he was alive. The guy who called Burt to tell him that Kurt had only got what he deserved? Well, it had been pretty funny to call his cell and hear it ringing from inside his throat.  
   
He was being more elaborate with Karofsky and Azimio, though. He’d nailed their lawn furniture to their roof when they were away. It had spooked Azimio pretty badly, while Karofsky just seemed angry. It had resulted in a heated discussion and Karofsky angrily yelling that the fucking fairy wasn’t back from the dead.  
   
He left messages on their walls; nothing derogatory, just vaguely threatening. Just enough to make them feel unsafe in their own homes. The way they had made him feel unsafe in his. By the end of the stalking, which had gone on for months, Azimio was a nervous wreck. Kurt had broken into his room and found Xanax, an anti-anxiety drug. He left the family’s dead cat in the middle of the room, before slipping out of the room without leaving any trace.  
   
Karofsky was the first one to die. He broke into their home alone, the rug proclaiming ‘welcome’ his invitation, without Noah and Finn. He caught them like little mice with threats of violence and frightening them half to death with his sudden appearance. He bound them tightly, because not even the parents would escape from this. He’d seen them congratulating their son, when Figgins had called them in because the bullying had been too severe. They’d shoved him into a locker over night. Karofsky had broken three of Kurt’s fingers when slamming the door.  
   
Both Karofsky senior and junior were cursing him out, while the wife looked at Kurt with wide, frightened eyes. He remembered her. She’d walked up to him when he was seven and called him unnatural, a demon child. Well, he was a demon now and they’d pay.  
   
He killed the parents swiftly. He spent more time on Karofsky, taunting him and making him wet his pants. And if he rammed one Karofsky’s hockey sticks where the sun doesn’t shine, it wasn’t anything that Karofsky hadn’t threatened to do to him before. He would have done it too, if Finn and Puck hadn’t accidentally stumbled in on the crime in progress and Karofsky had been forced to release him.  
   
Suffice to say, Kurt had not forgotten.  
   
He killed them by snapping their necks. There was no way in hell he’d take that filthy, hateful blood into his mouth. He left them lying there, a certain stick still rammed in place inside of Karofsky. They didn’t matter to him once they were dead.  
   
Azimio was alone at home when he came for him, hands bloody and game face on. The boy shuddered and grabbed a cross hanging over the mantelpiece. He was begging for forgiveness while holding the vampire at bay with the cross. Kurt tired of it. He had a knife on him, as Spike told him to never go anywhere without a weapon. He threw it and hit Azimio in the wrist and it was game over. He killed him quickly since he’d begged so nicely.  
   
Vengeance had taken quite a lot out of him, so he returned to the crypt. Finn and Noah had also returned from their hunt and Finn was fast asleep on the rug beside the bed. Noah would have to move him up on the bed later on, Kurt decided. He wanted his boys around him now that Spike wasn’t here.  
   
He’d left his phone lying on the night table. He quickly checked it and realised that he’d missed a call from Spike. There was a message, though. A soft smile broke through when he pressed to hear the message. It vanished the second he heard laboured breathing.  
   
“Princess? ‘m in a spot of trouble over here,” Spike said with an uncharacteristically quivering voice. “I need some help.”  
   
Kurt could feel the sun rising outside as he played the message again. If he could, he’d rush out of there. But if he did he’d be burnt to crisp. There was no convenient access to the sewers, like there would have been in Sunnydale according to Spike. He listened to message again and the cold dread spread through his body. Spike was the Big Bad, William the Bloody, member of the Scourge of Europe. What could be so bad that it made his voice quiver?  
   
He didn’t realise he’d dropped the phone, until Noah wrapped his arms around him. Finn had woken up and stared at them with fearful eyes. Kurt got a lump in his throat as he gestured for them to get onto the bed. Noah never let go of him and they slept together, like a pack taking comfort in the others’ presence.  
   
Hotwiring a car with tinted windows was easy. He broke every law there was to get to California as fast as possible. Those who tried to stop him would wind up dead. They fed on police officers trying to give them speeding tickets. And Kurt would step on the gas again and drive like a maniac. The windows protected them from the sun and he drove for nights and days. It still took too long time, considering that California was almost on the other end of the country. It was the day of Thanksgiving when they finally reached Sunnydale.  
   
He evicted a couple of young vampires from their crypt during the night. Staked them through the heart ruthlessly. Then he started searching for Spike. Sunnydale was not that much bigger than Lima, but it had all these crooks and nannies that Lima lacked. Not to mention the sewers and buildings that had been buried in earth quakes that Spike would probably know, but they didn’t. He almost ran into the slayer, but managed to step back in time. She was being followed by a vampire dressed all in black and with mournful brown eyes. Something told Kurt to stay away from him. His hackles rose at the sight of him; something was just _wrong_ with the other vampire.  
   
He found Spike wandering around with a blanket over his head. Kurt’s heart clenched. He’d been out in the sun. Spike had stopped outside a window and watched as a gang of vampires fed. He was almost salivating.  
   
“Spike,” Kurt called softly, hesitatingly. “Spike.”  
   
The blonde hair rose and there was a strangely hopeful expression on Spike’s face. Kurt’s stomach churned. His sire’s skin was ashen and his cheeks were slightly sunken in. He hadn’t been feeding. Kurt’s black little heart broke.  
   
“Princess?” Spike murmured and Kurt was suddenly running.  
   
Their fangs clashed together when Kurt kissed him harshly. He’d missed him. He was so fucking scared, because he didn’t understand why Spike would let this go so far. Spike slowly took command of the kiss. He slowed it down, made it gentle, and it reminded Kurt of the night he’d been turned. He stifled a sob. He grabbed at Spike’s hand and tugged.  
   
“Come on,” he said gently. “Let’s get some blood into you.”  
   
He found a young man cruising the cemetery. He had dark eyes and dark hair and a shy, pretty smile. He sent off a vibe of ‘love me, please, love me’. Kurt kissed him very sweetly and made promises of making love all night long. The young man followed him back to where Spike was hiding. He screamed when Kurt’s face shifted and he held him tight. Forcefully he tilted his neck to the side and offered Spike a bite.  
   
Spike’s eyes were wide and his nostrils flared. It made Kurt uncomfortable to see him so hungry. Spike got his game face on and bit down on the kid’s throat. Then he reeled back screaming in agony. Kurt startled so badly, he lost hold of the kid. He took of running as Spike’s screams died down into whimpers. Kurt was teary-eyed. He didn’t get what had happened. He only knew that Spike had been in so much _pain_.  
   
He couldn’t stand it.  
   
He turned, ran and caught up with the young man. He bent his head backwards so that the neck lied bare in front of him. He could see the pulse jittering nervously under the surface of the pale skin. Panic had paralysed his pretty little prey.  
   
“No, please, no, don’t,” the pretty little thing whimpered. “Don’t hurt me, please, don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me…”  
   
He kept chanting those words as Kurt’s lips touched his neck. He told him it wouldn’t hurt if he relaxed, since it was true. It was when you struggled that the excruciating pain blinded the pleasure of the bite. His victim went lax in his arms. Kurt bit down and drained him dry to the sounds of breathless moans. He returned to Spike and offered up his neck. They didn’t exchange a word as Spike drank from his neck. What had previously been an intimate proof of their love now turned into something necessary for Spike’s survival.  
   
Kurt had led Spike to their new home, which was more spacious than their previous crypt. But Spike barely noticed any of it, instead lying down on the bed. Kurt got him a bottle of Jack Daniels and watched helplessly how he drained the bottle in almost one go.  
   
“Can’t bite any humans, princess,” Spike said and slurred his words slightly together. “Can’t even hit humans now. If I do, my head bloody well explodes. Even thinking about killing and torture and all the fun stuff gives me a headache.”  
   
Kurt didn’t know what to do. He gave him booze and cigarettes and blood stolen from the hospital. All he got was silence and Spike lying curled on the bed. He’d never seen Spike like this. Drunk of his ass most of the time, Spike didn’t seem to hold back tears. It hurt Kurt to see him like this; weak and feeble and _injured_. Something had been taken from Spike and Kurt wasn’t sure if he liked it.  
   
It was an accident when he discovered that if he knocked a victim unconscious and slit open a wrist, Spike could drink. But it was a welcome surprise. He found themselves another victim and knocked her unconscious. She didn’t even have the time to get scared. He used a knife to cut open her wrist and offered it to Spike. The bleached-haired vampire grabbed it and slowly lowered his mouth to bit. The bite was so sensual that it went straight to Kurt’s groin.  
   
Spike seemed to notice and _smirked_. Kurt gasped in surprise. It was the first time in a while that Spike didn’t seem to be depressed and drunk. The man drained the victim and shoved her off the bed. Instead he pounced on Kurt and dipped him down on the bed with a dark chuckle. Kurt giggled, because it seemed like the old Spike was back. At least momentarily.  
   
Spike placed a wet, sloppy and wonderful kiss on his lips. Kurt felt dizzy as Spike deftly opened his pants. The kiss didn’t break. It was a warm slide of their tongues against each other. He could taste the girl’s blood in Spike’s mouth. It was intoxicating. It sent electricity down his spine. It made him moan and press harder into the kiss. He tried to get to taste more of the sweet blood. The blood of an innocent. It wasn’t that he needed to feed; it was that those small tastes of death sent his cock twitching in his pants.  
   
Spike freed his cock from the briefs and rubbed his thumb over the slit. Kurt’s head fell back with a moan and he thrust his cock into Spike’s hand. It had been too long since any kind of touch from Spike. Spike managed to free his cock and rubbed them together. Kurt cried out as his body jolted from the contact.  
   
“Fuck!” he panted as a “Bloody ‘ell!” came from Spike.  
   
It was frantic like they hadn’t seen each other in eternity. Messy and hot and Kurt accidentally bit through Spike’s bottom lip. His blood streamed into him and Kurt screamed when that sent him over the edge. The rich taste of blood and Spike’s hard body against his own. Their eternity. He clutched Spike against him and felt him come. Felt his body shudder through the power of his orgasm. Didn’t want to let go. He didn’t care about the mess they had made of his clothing. It would hopefully wash out.  
   
“Missed you, princess,” Spike murmured.  
   
And Kurt almost sobbed, but managed not to.  
   
“I love you,” he gasped out instead.  
   
Those words were important, but Spike didn’t reciprocate. He didn’t even tell him what had happened.  
   
Kurt wished that he would.  



End file.
